1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a circuit arrangement for storing information in the form of Teletype characters in a teletypewriter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A Teletype system typically has a reception control which is supplied with Teletype characters from a Teletype line or an input device, and which has a transmission control for emitting the Teletype characters to the Teletype line or to a reception control.
Punched-strip devices are already known in the art for storing information formed of Teletype characters. A great majority of teletypewriters are equipped with these devices. These teletypewrtiers are operated in such a way that, in a mode of operation known as "local operation", a message, usually of short duration, is put in by the keyboard of the teletypewriter, at a desired writing speed, and is punched into the punched strip as intermediate memory. The message stored in the punched strip is subsequently transmitted in a mode of operation known as "line operation" with maximum possible speed. In this manner, messages are transmitted with as few errors as possible and with the lowest possible costs. Such punched-strip devices, however, have the disadvantages that they contain mechanically moving parts which are subject to wear, are subject to maintenance, and do not operate noise free. Furthermore, the punched-strip devices have the disadvantages that they have relatively large dimensions and that the same punched strips cannot be used several times for storing different messages.